In the past, devices for indicating tilt from the vertical have included such devices as a liquid bubble principle with visual indication only, a liquid bubble principle with an electrical output, or a pendulum mass principle with an electrical output. With these devices, high accuracy is not obtainable. Therefore, a need exists for a device which will measure two axis tilt angles with high accuracy.
In view of the need, it is an object of this invention to provide a measuring device that has two axis tilt angles and utilizes optic means that has high accuracy for indicating deviation in tilt of the device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device that utilizes simple components that are already available and can be used to produce a new and novel directional two-axis optical inclinometer.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an optical inclinometer which can utilize a detector element that can have a varying number of detector elements depending upon the sensitivity desired of the device.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.